Crispian Celtigar
King Crispian "the Swift" of House Celtigar, was husband and Consort of Queen Daenerys "Stormborn" Targaryen, First of Her Name. He sired Prince Maekar and Prince Aegor, and was the grandfather of Princess Alysanne Targaryen. History Born in 282 AC to Jaehaerys Celtigar, Crispian spent most of his young life roaming Claw Isle and Crackclaw Point. Early Life From a young age Crispian showed himself to be merciful and tenderhearted, unable to take a life except in the most dire of circumstances. Sworn to Dragonstone he made friends amoung dragonseeds, enjoying their tales of the old Targaryen Kings that ruled Westeros atop their scaled half-brothers. While he himself never believed the Targaryens to be anything more than men, the stories fostered in him a love for the old Kingdom, and a desire to see it restored. When he was not studying or roaming the wilds of Crackclaw Point, Crispian Celtigar practiced with all manner of martial craft - from archery to swordsmanship to unarmed combat. He was lithe and quick, and expected to become a knight not seen since Jaime Lannister, though many thought that his gentle nature made him too weak to amount to much. Kings Landing After Stannis' defeat on the Blackwater in 299 AC, Crispian traveled to Kings Landing with his father and their host, to swear fealty to King Joffery Baratheon. They remained there throughout the War, as the final whispers of rebellion slowly faded away. Just when the war seemed finished, and the realm reunited again beneath the boy-king Tommen Baratheon, Aegon Targaryen appeared with his host, and launched his attack upon the capital. The battle was but hardly joined when Daenerys Targaryen appeared upon the horizon, with a fleet of ships at her back and dragons soaring above her head. Crispian donned his armour alongside every warrior in the city - though he had no desire to fight the Mother of Dragons, he held his oath and duty far too dearly to disobey. The Battle for Kings Landing It seemed to Crispian like something out of a story book - three armies fighting among the narrow streets of the screaming city, the heavy wings of dragons stoking their flames to fever pitch as they set the world alight. He could see Daenerys in the distance, pale and beautiful between the black armour of her unsullied guard, every bit the Targaryen Conqueror. The Dornish army poured in beside the Unsullied, the already weary ranks of the Baratheon host and Golden Company wavering like leaves in the wind. Crispian checked to make sure The Fall of the Red Keep A cry of horror goes up as all three beasts wing their way toward the Red Keep. The assembled armies can only watch as they turn the ancient palace into a royal oven, its priceless architecture set ablaze like so much kindling, it's three hundred year old walls melted like wax figurines. There was no fighting as the beasts set to their work - no sound but their bellowing and the answering roar of the flame. Those buildings that did not burn simply collapsed, the main keep crumbling as it's weaker portions ignited or melted away. Crispian's grandfather, Lord Ardrian Celtigar, perished in the maelstrom of fire. His father, Jaehaerys, was now lord. Escape The sight of the dragon's power broke the will of many soldiers, and many simply turned and fled. Those that continued fighting did so in vain, for none could stand against the lock-step discipline of the Unsullied, their spears like scythes in the hands of experienced farmers, reaping lives like so much wheat. Crispian turned to his father and urged him to escape, that the battle was lost. Tommen was dead - there was no power on earth that could have saved him from the flames, and Aegon's army was broken, the pretender himself no where in sight. Jaehaerys gave the order to retreat, and the Celtigar forces streamed out of the far gate, evacuating the city with whatever order they could salvage. Once out, they were met with the waiting army of Dorne, and the form of the Queen herself, along with her Queensguard and the remainder of her unsullied. Jaehaerys Celtigar wasted no time, and made no false show of bravery - he went forward immediately and bent the knee to his new Queen, Daenerys Targaryen. The Queen They made camp on the other side of the Blackwater Rush, away from the sight and sounds of the city, which still burnt with haunting flame despite the dragons setting down hours prior. Though the Stormborn had carried the day, she had not yet won Westeros - even among those camped beside her there were whisperings of rebellion and revenge. The sack of Kings Landing had been most brutal, and many small folk had not survived. The Queen had offered no quarter upon arrival - she had laid into the assembled host without warning, and obliterated the three hundred year old Red Keep without once asking for parley. Crispian Celtigar, though not vocal with his dissent, agreed with those who whispered of the Queen's needless cruelty. He had seen the dragons at work first hand, and he could see in them none of the beauty they had in the old stories. Suddenly aware of the path before him, he gathered his bow and arrows and snuck off in the direction of the Queen and her beasts, letting none know of his intent. The Dragons Crispian stole past the guards who stood before dragons nest, making his way to the left side of the great beast, Drogon. He drew his bow, aiming for the sleeping beast's great eye, sending a quick prayer to the Seven for strength. But as he gathered himself to loose the shot, the terrible eye opened, smouldering red pits of flame and fire and blood. But Crispian saw none of that. To him, the creature's eye was the scarlet of a rare flower, with all the warmth and light of the sun. It's swirling depths whispered mysteries to him, told him of the freedom of flight and fire and scale and wing. He felt drawn to that great and terrible eye, and without noticing his bow fell to the ground, and his arrows fell by the wayside. He stepped forward, hand outstretched, and placed a trembling palm upon the beast's warm scales. Drogon watched him for a moment longer before it's eye lids came sliding down again, the creature asleep once more. The spell was broken, and with a sudden jerk Crispian pulled his hand away from the obsidian scales of Drogon, who was Balerion come again. He turned to leave, and as he did, he noticed a pale figure, nestled at the point where all three dragon met and lay upon one another. She seemed totally at peace, unafraid and unworried, and with a start he noticed her violet eyes, watching him in the darkness. Queen Daenerys invited him to sit down beside her, for she hadn't known Drogon to suffer any touch but her own. The young heir to Claw Isle did as he was bid, and sat beside the Mother of Dragons, the Breaker of Chains, the Unburnt - or, as she bid him call her, Dany. They wed but months later. Trivia Though Crispian loved the dragons and they tolerated his presence, he rarely flew upon them, for he feared great heights. He only ever went aloft with the Queen herself, and even then it is said he had to hold her about the waist. Crispian earned the nickname "the Swift" during an attempt on Queen Daenerys' life, during which he dodged an incoming arrow, leapt across a table, and drove his sword into the assassin's heart before some of the Kingsguard had even drawn their swords. The King Consort exiled his younger brother Ardrian Celtigar after rumors spread that Ardrian had laughed at Maekar's death. On formal occasions Crispian wore the crown of Jaehaerys I, a simple gold band with seven different colored stones inset. More often, however, he wore a simple circlet of silver, cunningly carved to look as if it were woven threads. Family * Jaehaerys Celtigar, Father - - 333, Deceased * Unknown Woman, Mother - Deceased ** Crispian Celtigar *** Daenerys Targaryen''', '''Wife - - 367 Deceased **** Maekar Targaryen Son - - 327 Deceased, died in the Third Greyjoy Rebellion **** Aegor Targaryen, Son - - 360 Deceased, died from Blood Flux ***** Roslin Sunglass, Daughter in Law - - 346 Deceased, died during child birth ****** Alysanne Targaryen, Princess of Dragonstone, Granddaughter - - ** Aerion Celtigar, Brother - - 366 AC Deceased *** Larra Ormollen, Sister-In-Law - - 366 AC, Deceased **** Titus Celtigar, Nephew (345 - 367 AC), Deceased, Slain by Drogon **** Jacelyn Celtgiar (21), Niece - AC - **** Matarys Celtigar (18), Nephew - - 367 AC, Deceased **** Daena Celtigar (17) Niece - AC - ** Ardrian Celtigar, Brother - AC - *** Trianna of Volantis, Sister-In-Law - - 352 AC, Deceased **** Saera Celtigar, His Niece, AC - 352 AC, Deceased **** Elinor Celtigar (30), His Niece, AC - **** Aemond Waters (27), His Nephew, AC - 368 AC, Deceased ***** Gaemon (10), AC - **** Aurion Celtigar (26), His Nephew, AC - ***** Aegon Celtigar (9), AC - ***** Laena "Lily" Celtigar (7), AC - **** Matarys Celtigar (24), His Nephew, AC - ***** Helaena Celtigar (2), AC - **** Jaehaerys Celtigar (23), His Nephew, AC - *** Calla Brune **** Valerion Celtigar (17), His Nephew, AC - **** Maia Celtigar (13), His Niece, AC - Category:Crownlander Category:House Celtigar Category:Valyrian Category:NPC Category:Deceased